Skiing on ski slopes or trails terminates in the late winter and early spring with the melting of the snow. The slopes and trails become bare over the summer months. Skiing normally resumes in the fall or early winter when sufficient snow has fallen to provide adequate snow cover on the slopes and trails.
In a few instances, early fall skiing has been achieved by the spreading of man-made snow but the success of this process is dependent on the arrival of nights with below freezing temperatures.